The present invention is directed to a free-standing ceiling for use within an interior or exterior space, and in particular to a free-standing ceiling that emulates some attributes of a natural tree and that provides environmental control, electrical utilities and communication utilities.
Many interior spaces of rooms and buildings, and in particular spaces that have large open areas, provide an uninviting cold and sterile atmosphere. Many exterior spaces of buildings and other structures, such as patios and courtyards, also provide large open spaces that are uninviting. Various types of furniture systems and light fixtures have been used in the past to try and provide a natural, human scale, comfortable and friendly environment in such spaces. However, none of the prior solutions to such uninviting spaces have provided a free-standing ceiling that incorporates utilities for controlling the acoustics, lighting, glare and temperature of the space, and that also provide electrical, data and communication interfaces.